Vampires
by YamiNekoami
Summary: [ ON HOLD ] Yugi,Malik,Ryou, and Mokuba are vampires. Yami,Marik, Bakura,Seto,Honda,Jounouchi, and Otogi are Vampire hunters. There's also a surprise between long lost brothers. Yaoi Pairings:YugixYami RyouxBakura MalikxMarik SetoxJou
1. The Meeting

YamiNeKoami: Okay everyone! This story just poped into my head here on Trick-Or-Treat night x.x

Bakura: Again...R&R but no flaming. They will be ignored. NeKoami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

'Blah Blah' -People's thoughts

Chapter 1 The Meeting

It was a dark cold night in Yuwachi City. An old man was closing up his shop. He started to make way to his car when he heard something land behind him. the man turned around and his eyes widen. There was screaming in the air and then it grew quiet.

(The Hunter's home in Yuwachi City)

"Damnit Marik! You spilled soda on me again!" Bakura growled. "Heh. Sorry Bakura." Baura glared up at Marik. "You'll be sorry alright. This is the third friggin time you've done this today! Next time it happens, I'm making YOU do my landry on Saturday." "Yeah yeah. Your all talk, no action." Marik said. Bakura growled. "Would you two shut up in there!?" Yami yelled from the living room. "Well sorry!" Bakura snaped at Yami. "Guys, quit it! There's a news report on tv." Jounouchi said who was sitting next to Yami on the couch. Bakura and Marik walked out of the kitchen after cleaning up and took a seat in the living room and brought their attention to the tv. Seto, Honda, and Otogi all took their seats and looked at the tv just as the woman started talking.

"We bring you a very important message! A man was found, murdered outside a game shop. The man was notifyed as Sugoroku Mutou. There were found fang marks on the man's neck and also a piece of paper with a heart with a sword sticking through the middle. People are to stay in their homes for the rest of the evening. We now bring you back to your regular program."

Honda growled. "Vampires..."

Yami looked at Marik. "Can you sense if the vampire or vampires are still around the city?"

Marik closed his eyes and grew quiet for a minute. Marik looked at Yami.

"They're close. They're near Usami Lake."

"Alright. Let's go." Yami said standing up and grabbing his sword. Everyone else got up, got their weapons, and headed out towards Usami Lake.

(Usami Lake)

"Where the hell is he!?" Malik yelled, pacing back and foward.

Yugi looked over at Malik. "Malik. I'm sure he's fine."

"This is his first time out by himself hunting. How can you be so calm!?"

"Cause. We're all smart enough not to get caught by any hunters."

Malik sighed and sat down. "Your right. I worry too much."

"Malik-Kun! Look what I got!"

Malik looked up at a little child vampire who was running towards him with a flower in his hand.

"What you got there, Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled and handed the flower to Malik. "It's a rare flower! I believe it's called the Kewaki Flower. My brother told me all about those back when we were kids." Mokuba's face then grew a bit sad. "Brother.." Mokuba said softly.

Malik sighed and hugged Mokuba. "I know you miss him. I know how it feels. I miss my sister."

Mokuba nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm okay." He said with a smile.

"That's good." Malik said smiling. Malik then blinked, feeling something coming towards them and looked up into the night sky. "Ryou!" Malik smiled.

Ryou landed on the ground and smiled at his three friends. "Hey guys. Sorry to worry you all."

"We're just glad your okay." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded. "Right..Now it's yours and Mokuba's turn right?"

Yugi nodded and looked over at Mokuba. "Ready?" Mokuba smiled. "Yeah!" Yugi chuckled and spread his wings out and flew up into the sky, Mokuba following suit.

"Be careful you guys!" Malik yelled out to them. Ryou and Malik sat there and watched Yugi and Mokuba fly off untill they could no longer be seen.

"Don't worry Malik. They'll be okay." Ryou said. Malik just nodded.

(Yuwachi City)

"Look Yugi! There's one!" Mokuba pointed out a man who was walking along the sidewalk.

"Good eye Mokuba. Come on." Yugi and Mokuba both dived down towards the man. The man didn't know what hit him. He suddenly dropped dead on the ground with a set of fang marks on both sides of his neck. Mokuba licked blood off his fangs. Yugi looked at Mokuba. "Still hungry?" Mokuba nodded.

"Alright." Yugi was about to fly into the sky but his left wing was suddenly hit by an arrow. Yugi cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Yugi!" Mokuba yelled. Yugi looked up at Mokuba.

"Mokuba...Go...Go back to Ryou and Malik. I'll be okay."

Mokuba hesitated for a few minutes but then flew off towards Usami Lake. Yugi smiled as Mokuba flew off but then cried out again from the sharp pain in his wing.

"Look! I hit one of them!" Yugi heard someone yell.

'Oh-no..Hunters.'

Yugi looked up to see a blonde haired boy running towards him. The boy stopped in front of Yugi, with a few more people stopping beside and back of him. Yugi saw the blonde take something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground in front of him. The item poped and smoke came out, making Yugi cough. Yugi suddenly felt weak and his vision became blury. Yugi then fell on his side, unconsious.

(Scene point of view: Hunters)

"Alright, we got him. But the other one got away." Jounouchi said, looking up into the sky in the way Mokuba flew off.

"One is all we need. We can make him tell us where his buddies are and we can kill them all." Honda said.

"We're not going to kill this one..." Everyone blinked and looked at Yami.

"Why not? Did you not see him killing that man with his friend?" Honda said.

Yami nodded. "I saw...But look at him closely."

Everyone looked at Yugi in confusion. "What is it?" Marik asked.

"Can you not see? The little vampire looks just like me..."

It then hit everyone else in the face like a brick. "Holy crap! He does look like you. Yami. Did you have a brother that got turned or something?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami.

"No..I was an only child."

"Well...This goes on my weird list." Marik said.

"Come on...Let's take him back to the house." Yami said, picking Yugi up. Yami hesitated for a minute as he looked at Yugi. Yami was feeling something weird inside.

'What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm just tired...'

"Yami! You coming or what!?" Seto yelled.

"Coming!" Yami ran after the rest who had started walking already.

(Scene point of veiw: Vampires)

Malik sighed. "They've been gone longer then they should..."

"Malik, I'm sure they're both fine." Malik nodded to Ryou. "Right..."

"Malik! Ryou!"

Malik and Ryou both blinked and looked up to see Mokuba. "What's wrong Mokuba? Where's Yugi?" Malik asked him. Mokuba landed next to Ryou and panted a bit. "Yugi...Hunters...Got him..."

"What!?" Malik and Ryou both shouted. "How could he let himself get caught!?" Malik now had stood up, shouting as loud as he can. "Malik..Quiet down! People will hear and see us!" Ryou said trying to calm Malik down. Malik sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Mokuba asked. "We're going to get Yugi free from those hunters."

"And how are we suppose to do that, Malik?"

"We track down Yugi by sensing where his Vampire Arua is, find anyway to get into the hideout of the hunters without being caught and fly out of there with Yugi."

Ryou sighed. "That's easier said then done, Malik."

"You have any other ideas?" Ryou sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Then it's settled. We'll go get Yugi tomorrow night. The sun will be rising soon. Let's get off to bed." Malik said walking towards the old warehouse they called 'home'. Mokuba looked into the sky and at the moon. "Yugi..."

To Be Continued.............

YamiNeKoami: Well...What do you think? Good? Or no? R&R Please!!!!


	2. Getting To Know Yugi

YamiNeKoami: Wow! Lots of people like this story! Thank you for your reviews!

Ryou: Then you gotta keep up the good work NeKoami!

YamiNeKoami: I will Ryou! I will! Now...who want's to say the line!?

Yami &Yugi: Me!!

Yami: Aaaw. You can do it Yugi.

Yugi: (Smiles) Yay! Please R&R! No flames! NeKoami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own the names Yuwachi City, Usami Lake, the rare flower Kewaki, and The Gujin War!

Notes: 'Blah Blah' -Thoughts

Chapter 2 Getting to know Yugi

(Scene point of view: Hunters home, next morning)

"Uh..ah..hm?..Wh-Where am I?.." Yugi sat up, holding his head. Yugi blinked a few times to get his vision back. Yugi looked around and saw he was in a strange room. Yugi was sitting on a mattress that was laying on the floor in the room that seem to look like a basement. "Where am I?" He repeated the question. Then it dawned on him. "Damnit. I was caught by those hunters. Oh...I bet their gonna kill me now." Yugi said frighten.

Yugi looked up as he heard the door to the room open. Yugi's eyes grew wide and it scooted back on the mattress till he hit the wall and couldn't back away any further.

"Well, hello there little one." Yugi looked up to see a boy who looked a lot like him standing there in front of him. Four of his friends were standing around him. Yugi looked at the blonde haired boy, remembering him from throwing that little item filled with gas. Then he looked up at the brunett. Yugi saw his eyes and blinked. 'His eyes...They're like Mokuba's...'

Yugi then looked at the last two people and almost gasped out loud. 'Those two...One looks like Ryou and the other looks like Malik...'

Yugi noticed his look-a-like started moving closer to him. Yugi hissed for a warning to stay away. Yami ignored the hiss and kneel down next to Yugi. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one..."

"How do I know that's not a lie? Your a hunter, are you not? All hunters kill vampires...Gultiy or innocent..."

Yami blinked as Yugi spoke. Yami then looked at Yugi in his eyes. This made Yugi to feel uncomfortable.

"I never lie...We are not going to hurt you."

"Then why did you capture me?"

"Because...I want to ask you some questions."

"And you trust me?"

Yami looked at Yugi. Somehow inside, he could trust Yugi. He didn't know why or how, but he felt like he could. "Hai, I do."

Yugi blinked. He wasn't expecting that for an answer. "Alright...What do you want to know?"

"First...What's your name? I'm Yami, Yami Sennen."

"I'm Yugi...Yugi Mutou..."

Yami blinked. "Mutou? Did you say Mutou?"

Yugi nodded. "Why?" Yami looked at the others who were kinda surprised as well. Yami looked back at Yugi. "Have you ever...Heard of someone named Sugoroku Mutou?"

Yugi nodded. "Hai...He's my ojiisan..." Yugi then looked away. "He's the only family member I have left. He and I were the only ones out of our family, who survived The Gujin War back five years ago. But...I was found by these vampires and they turned me. I was unable to go back to my grandpa. He'd be scared of me and would've killed me."

Yami nodded. "Yes, I remember The Gujin War. But...Off that matter. Last night...There was a report on the tv, saying a man was found murdered by a game shop..."

Yugi brought his attention back to Yami, with widen eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Well...The man who was murdered name was Sugoroku Mutou..."

Yugi's eyes grew wide and a few tears started to form. "N-no...Not Ojiisan..."

Yami saw the tears in Yugi's eyes and imbraced him in a hug. Yugi was about to hiss and snap at Yami when he saw him move towards him, but when he found himself being hugged, he controled himself not to. Yugi burried his face into Yami's shoulder. "Ojiisan..."

Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi. "Yugi...I'm sorry."

Yugi then hissed and pushed Yami away from him. "Your sorry? Hunters are never sorry to vampires." Yugi was now glaring, not only at Yami, but the rest as well.

"Yugi. I told you already. I'm not going to hurt you. If I can trust you, why can you not trust me?"

Yugi looked at Yami and his face soften a bit. Yugi felt weird every time he and the hunter looked at each other.

Yugi then looked away again. "What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know who it was that was with you!" Yugi blinked and looked up at the door entrance to see a new person. "Honda, shut up. We can handle this." Honda glared at Bakura. "No one asked you Bakura."

'Bakura, huh?' Yugi looked at the boy who looked at Ryou. Bakura turned his attention back towards Yugi and saw him staring at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Yugi blinked and then looked away. "Nothing..."

"There's something. Your just not sayng it." Bakura said. Yugi looked up at Bakura again. "It's just...You look so much like my friend..."

"Oh?" Bakura raised a brow. "And does this friend of yours have a name?"

Yugi didn't answer.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you..."

"Then what's your friend's name?"

"I'm not going to tell you...There are things I will not tell..."

Honda growled. "You WILL tell us. Unless you have a death wish..."

"Honda! Enough! I already told you, we're not killing him." Yami snapped at Honda. Honda grumbled and went back upstairs.

Yami sighed and then turned his attention back towards Yugi. He noticed that Yugi looked a bit tired. "Alright. We'll leave now." Yami said, getting up from kneeling. Yami looked at Bakura, Seto, Jounouchi, and Marik and motioned them to follow. All the others followed Yami back upstairs. Seto shut and locked the door behind him.

(Scene of view: Yugi)

Yugi sighed. 'I thought they would never leave. I'd never mention my friends. I won't let them be captured also. I bet those hunters are trying to gain my trust...Then find my friends and take us all to a secret spot and kill us all...I can't trust them...'

Yugi sighed again and leans against the wall. Yugi looked around the room again, now that he had time to. Yugi spotted a little window.

'Hm...Maybe I can fit through that window...'

Yugi stood up and walked over to the window. Yugi looked over the window and saw it was smaller then it looked further away.

'I'll just sqeeze through...then I'll be free.'

Yugi notice there was a board covering it. Yugi carefuly took it off and looked at the outside. Yugi suddenly dropped the board and covered his eyes with his hands, hissing. Yugi didn't know it was day time outside and the sun caught him by surprise. The sun had burnt around his eyes a bit. Yugi sat down, covering his eyes, crying from the pain, loud enough for anyone upstairs to hear.

(Scene of view: Hunters)

Jounouchi blinked as he heard some crying.

Honda growled. "It's that damn vampire."

"Honda, shush." Seto said, glaring at him. Honda huffed and went quiet. Yami opened the door to the basement and went down the stairs, Bakura, and Jounouchi following him. Yami looked at Yugi and saw him covering his face with his hands.

"What the?..." Yami then noticed the window and the board on the floor. Yami turned to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi, go and get me something that'll cover up the window and also a wet cloth."

Jounouchi nodded and ran upstairs to get the items. Yami walked over to Yugi to see if the sun had hit him anywhere else while Bakura went and moved the board aside. Yami knelt down to Yugi and went to move Yugi's hands away. Yugi hissed and pushed Yami away from him.

"I got the items, Yami." Jounouchi said, walking down the stiars. Jounouchi had a wet cloth in one hand and a large blanket for the window. Jounouchi handed the wet cloth to Yami and went to go take care of the window. Yami managed to get Yugi's hands away from his face and put the wet cloth over his eyes. Yugi winced slightly. Yugi sat there, staying quiet the whole time. Yami sighed and got up and looked at Jounouchi and Bakura.

"Come on..."

Jounouchi and Bakura nodded and followed Yami back upstairs.

Yugi heard them go up the stairs and close the door. Yugi sighed and layed down on his back with the cloth still over his eyes.

'I can't believe I got myself into this...If that stupid Gujin War never happened...'

Yugi sighed. "Ojiisan..."

Yugi lifted the cloth off his eyes for a minute, looking for a pillow of some sort. Yugi spoted one near the end of his mattress. Yugi picked it up and put it where he'd lay his head and put the cloth back over his eyes since they stung when the cloth was off and his eyes were open. Yugi layed his head down on the pillow and sighed once again.

'I hope I can get out of here...' Yugi closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

YamiNeKoami: Phew! Took long enough, neh? Lol...Thank you everyone who gave meh so many reviews! I'm so happeh you guys enjoy it! I'll try to get my next fanfic up ASAP!!!

Japanese Translation

OjiisanGrandpa

HaiYes


	3. Yugi's Dream, Yugi's Past

YamiNeKoami: Okay..I'm still here everyone! (Smiles) I've just been busy. And upset cause my grammie died last Tuesday from a heart attack...(Sighs) But I'm okay now (Smiles) Yami...Do the honors please?

Yami: Sure...YamiNeKoami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own the names Yuwachi City, Usami Lake, the rare flower Kewaki, and The Gujin War! So don't fuckin stalk her saying you were the person who made it! That's bull! If anyone does that I'll...

YamiNeKoami: (Sweatdropps) Um...Yami...that's enough now...

Yami: You hear me! (Looks at NeKoami) Huh? Oh...Aheheheh...Enjoy the story..(Smiles nerviously)

YamiNeKoami: (Sweatdropps)

Notes: 'Blah Blah' -Thoughts

/yamis to hikaris/

\hikaris to yamis\

Chapter 3 Dreams of the little vampire, Yugi

(Scene part of view: Malik, Ryou, and Mokuba)

Malik yawned. He sat up in his coffin and looked at Ryou and Mokuba. Mokuba was already awak and was trying to wake Ryou up.

"Ryou! Wake up!" Mokuba yelled into Ryou's ear.

Ryou didn't move. Mokuba sighed. Malik chuckled and got out of his coffin and walked over to Mokuba and Ryou.

"Watch and learn, Mokuba."

Malik smirked and made Ryou lay on his side. Ryou started twitching and opened his eyes slightly. Ryou yawned and sat up. Mokuba blinked.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. Ryou hates sleeping on his side like that. It makes him wake up."

Ryou smiled sleeply. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Ryou." Malik said.

Ryou got up out of his coffin and streached his wings out. Ryou then turned to Malik.

"So, are we going to get Yugi now?"

"No, not yet. The sun is still out, it's starting to set. I just wanted everyone awake so we can make out an exact plan."

Ryou and Mokuba nodded.

"Alright...Now here's what we'll do..."

(Scene point of view: Hunter's home, Yugi)

Yugi twitched slightly in his sleep. Yugi started whimpering.

"Ojiisan...Okaasan..."

(Yugi's Dream)

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi where are you?"

"Over here Okaasan!"" A little version of Yugi ran from behind a bush and towards a red headed woman. The woman smiled and picked Yugi up when he reached her.

"What were you doing Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at his mother.

"I was playing, Okaasan."

Yugi's mother smiled lightly at him. "You must be careful, alright? Remember ..We're in war and if we're not careful, we might be attacked and wounded or maybe even killed."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, Okaasan."

"Come on, let's go back in side, hm?" Yugi's mother said, putting Yugi down.

Yugi nodded and walked inside the shop with his mother. Yugi looked up at his mother. "Okaasan ...When's Ojiisan coming home?"

Yugi's mother sighed. "I don't know, Yugi. He'll come home when the war is over."

Yugi's eyes grew sad. "When is that gonna be?"

"I don't know, Yugi. Now go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." Yugi went up the stairs to the bathroom. Yugi walked into the bathroom and stood up on the toilet and reached over to the sink and turned the water on. Yugi put his hands under the running cold water. Yugi turned the water off after he was finished washing his hands, jumped down off the toilet and run to the towel rack and dried his hands off. Yugi was just about to walk out of the bathroom when he heard his mother scream.

"Okaasan?" Yugi ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. When Yugi reached the kitchen, his eyes grew wide at the site. Yugi's mother was laying there on the kitchen floor, dead, a pool of blood near her head. Also, standing next to Yugi's dead mother, where two vampires. The vampires looked at Yugi and smirked.

"Ah. A young child." One of them said, wickedly. The other one laughed and went to Yugi, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He picked him up and smirked at him.

"You shall become one of us."

With that said, the vampire bite down on Yugi's neck.

Yugi's eyes grew wider and he scream out in pain. The vampire smirked and let go of Yugi, dropping him onto the ground. Yugi layed there, unconsious. The two vampires smirked and run out of the house, leaving poor little Yugi by himself.

(Scene: Back with reality)

Yugi whimpered as his dream continued to play his horrible past. He tossed and turned in his sleep, accidently hitting an old vase that was down in the basement with him, making it fall on the floor and breaking.

(Scene: The hunters)

"What was that noise?" Seto said, standing up from his seat.

"It sounded like it came from the basement." Bakura said, looking towards the basement's door.

"I bet that little vampire is trying to find a way to get out." Honda growled. "Let's get that little bastard..." Honda started his way to the door. Yami growled and put his foot in front of Honda.

"You will NOT hurt him..."

"Oh ...And what do you care? He's a vampire, remember? It's our job to destroy them all!"

"We are NOT going to kill him! And that is FINAL!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs.

Honda was a bit scared and backed off. "Alright, Alright..Jeez.."

Yami snorted at Honda and opened the basement door. Yami walked down the stairs, to see the broken vase on the ground, next to a whimpering Yugi. Yami thought Yugi got hit in the head by the vase, and quickly ran over to him. Yami picked up Yugi in his arms, holding him carefully. Yami looked Yugi over to see if he was injured or anything, but found no wounds. All Yami found were tears running down the young vampire's cheeks. Yami frowned at this and shook the vampire lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Yugi…wake up, please."

Yugi twitched slightly and opened his eyes, blinking.

"What…?"

Yami smiled softly at Yugi.

"Are you alright? We heard something crash and I came down here, finding you whimpering on the floor, with a broken vase near your head."

Yugi nodded slowly, wondering why the hunter cared so much for him.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?…You were whimpering in your sleep and tears were falling."

Yugi blinked. Yugi realized his tears were still there and whipped them away. By this time, Jounouchi, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were down with Yami.

Yami looked concerned at Yugi.

"Yugi…?"

"I…just had a bad dream, is all."

"What was it about?"

Yugi looked up at Bakura, a bit wide eyed. Yugi admitted Bakura scared him a bit. He just looked so much like he could be evil, but yet he seemed so nice…

"It was about the Gujin War…My past…"

Yugi grew quiet. Yami stared at him.

"Aibou…" Yami had no idea why he did what he did next, nor why he called Yugi, Aibou. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly, bringing him into a tight hug. Yugi blinked and looked up at the hunter, confused.

Yami looked down at Yugi, staring into his violet eyes, making Yugi blush lightly. Yami was a bit surprised. He thought vampires couldn't blush. Yugi really didn't seem to care if it was a hunter hugging him. For some strange reason, he felt like it was okay. Yugi sighed and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Everyone got nervous except Yami, because they thought Yugi was going to bite him. Yami soothingly caressed Yugi's hair, trying to get Yugi calmed down. Yugi looked up at Yami a few minutes later.

"My past…I was a little kid. My mother…She told me to be careful to not get caught, but she was attacked by vampires and then they got me. Back…in the Gujin War…"

Yugi's bottom lip quivered a bit as he told Yami his story. Yami could tell Yugi wanted to cry, but not in front of hunters. Yami hugged Yugi tighter and nuzzled his hair softly.

"Go ahead and cry, Aibou…It's okay."

Yugi did so. He buried his face in Yami's chest this time and started sobbing. Yami rubbed his back, making light circles, trying to sooth Yugi's pain away.

Seto motioned to Jounouchi, Marik, and Bakura that they should let Yami take care of this. The four of them walked up the stairs and into the living room, Seto shutting the door.

Yugi continued to sob into Yami's chest. Yami continued to comfort to little vampire. Yugi pulled his face away from Yami's chest, a bit later, his face showing tearstains where they fell, some new fresh ones falling. Yami just couldn't stand the site of Yugi being sad. Yami placed his hand on the young vampire's cheek and made him look at him.

"Aibou…"

"Why do you call me that…? Doesn't it mean partner?"

Yami nodded. "I don't know why…It just seems so right to call you that. I fell like you're a piece of me that I need, like I was missing a piece and I never knew until now."

Yugi blinked slowly. He felt the same way…

"Me…me too. I don't know why."

Then suddenly, Yami leaned down, and lightly brushed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widen with shock. This hunter was kissing him! But yet…It felt so right. Yugi felt like it was right to kiss Yami. Yugi leaned into Yami, kissing him back, totally surprising Yami that he would return it. Yami didn't mind though. He enjoyed every bit of it. Even if it was only a day he had met this little vampire that seemed to be so sweet as an angel. It was moments later that they broke their kiss. Both the vampire and hunter stared at each other. A few minutes later, Yugi jumped up and pushed himself away from the hunter.

"You…you…monster! Trying to seduce me to get answers out of me!" Yugi hissed at Yami furiously.

Yami stared at Yugi in shock. Yami knew he wasn't trying to seduce him…but he didn't know why he kissed him just now.

"Aibou…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. Yugi huddled in a corner, glaring and hissing at Yami, trying to make him go away.

Yami sighed and stood up, starting towards the stairs. Yami stopped and turned to Yugi.

"I did not try to seduce you…I really don't know why I kissed you…"

With that Yami turned away and walked up the stairs, opened the door to the living room and then shut it behind him.

(Scene: Yugi)

Yugi relaxed after Yami shut the door. Many thoughts were going through his mind.

'Why did he kiss me…and why did I kiss him back…why did it feel so right…?'

Yugi sighed and laid down, deciding to take a nap…

To Be Continued…

YamiNeKoami: WHOOOO! What ya'll think? Tis this a good chapter? Please read and review! (Smiles happily!)


	4. The Vampire Catch

**YamiNeKoami: Yippie! Chapter 4! (Bounces around, goes to put her CD player on)**

**Yami: (Growls and grabs the CD player away) No more You-Know-What...**

**YamiNeKoami: What? (Smiles innocently) I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Yami: (Growls) You know what song I mean!**

**Yugi: (Jumps out of no where, screaming) MORTAL KOMBAT! (Giggles)**

**YamiNeKoami: MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**Yami: Nooooo! (Runs off with the CD player)**

**Yugi & YamiNeKoami: B-B-But...WAAAAAAAAAAH! (Sobs)**

**Ryou & Bakura: (Sweatdrops) Umm..Lee Anne doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please, Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**/Yami to Hikari/**

**/'Hikari to Yami'/**

**'Thoughts...'**

**Tenshi - Love**

**Koi - Love**

**Hikari - Partner**

**Aibou - Partner**

**Hai - Yes**

**Iie - No**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Chii -Spirit Powers/Energy**

**Yami - Dark**

**Nani - What?**

**Domo Arigatou – Thank you**

**Gomen nasi - I'm sorry**

**Warning! Contains Yaoi, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Malik x Marik, Jounouchi x Seto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Vampire Catch**

* * *

**"Alright. Everyone's good with the plan?"**

**Ryou and Mokuba nodded. Malik was always the one to make plans in their group and their plans always worked. Ryou and Mokuba were ready to free Yugi from the hunters.**

**"Okay, Now let's find Yugi. Ryou. You have a hold of Yugi's Chii?"**

**Ryou nodded. "He's in the town he and Mokuba were at yesterday, not far."**

**"Alright. Let's go."**

**Malik spread his wings out, taking flight, Mokuba and Ryou following suit.**

**'We must find him...Who knows what those hunters will do to him. They might be trying to suck information out of him where his clan is...They better not kill him that's for sure.' Malik was so into thought, he nearly flew into a tree.**

**"Malik! Are you alright?"**

**"Hai...I'm fine, Mokuba."**

**Mokuba just nodded and he, Ryou and Malik continued flying to where Ryou felt Yugi's Chii.**

* * *

**'I'm gonna go back down there...It's been awhile since Yugi told me to leave him alone. I must gain his trust. He thinks I want to get information on where his friends are and then kill him. But I have no plans on what so ever.'**

**Yami sighed as he stood up, to go to the basement door. He put his hand on the handle, when Honda walked to him.**

**"Yami...You know we have to kill him. He's a vampire! We've killed all the other vampires we've come across, why must we stop with this one? He's no different from the rest! We must kill him, before he finds a way out of here and goes back to his friends to tell them where we are, and come back to suck our blood!"**

**Yami turned to Honda, glaring at him. "I told you already...We are NOT going to kill him! What is it you do not understand in that sentence? Now let me be...I'm going back down to talk with him. And I swear to Ra...If you ever and I mean EVER, come close to harming, I swear to you that I will strangle you."**

**Honda glared at Yami. "Why do you care for this little runt of a vampire so much?"**

**Honda had him...Yami really did not know why he did. Yugi seemed so nice, like a little child to be a vampire. 'I don't know what it is, but there's something about Yugi...' Yami shook his head, then back glaring at Honda.**

**"That's none of your business. If you know what's good for you, you will leave Yugi alone..."**

**Honda raised a brow. "Oh...Naming it now are we?" Honda grinned at Yami. Yami snarled.**

**"Yugi is his name. He's had it ever since he was born! If you ever insult him again, I'll have your head..." Yami glanced over at his sword, that was leaning against the wall, next to the Basement door. Honda gulped and backed down in the fight.**

**"Alright...Fine." Honda turned and walked off, leaving a smirking Yami. 'Humph...That'll teach him. Now...' Yami turned his attention back to the basement door and opened it. He stepped onto the top of the stairs. Yami walked down the stair slowly. He forgot he left the basement door open a bit. Yami stared at a sleeping Yugi when he reached the basement floor. Yami walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him. He continued to stare at the little vampire. Yami couldn't help but smile at the sight of Yugi sleeping.**

**'He looks so cute...' Yami blinked and blushed furiously. 'Did I just think that? Ra, something must be wrong with me..'**

**Yugi twitched a bit in his sleep. "Hm?" Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi, seeing if he was going to wake up or not. Yugi, yawned lightly and continued to sleep. Yami sighed and watched the little one, slumber. With out realizing what he was doing, Yami reached out a hand and brushed a few of Yugi's golden locks out of his face. Yugi just looked so damn cute...Yami picked up Yugi and held him in his arms. Yami leaned down towards Yugi, about to kiss his forehead. The door then suddenly opened, revealing, Bakura.**

"**Yami…Marik, Seto, and I are going out. Do you wish to come?"**

**Yami placed Yugi down quickly but carefully so Bakura didn't catch him on what he was doing. Yami shook his head. "Iie, I think I'll stay here."**

**Bakura shrugged. "Alright, Your choose oh and Yami…" Bakura turned his back to walk out but looked over his shoulder, smirking at Yami.**

"**I won't tell anyone about your new crush."**

**Yami blushed furiously as Bakura laughed and walked off, shutting the door.**

'**Curse him…' Yami sighed and looked down at Yugi again. A small soft smile pressed its way on his lips again.**

'**Yugi…'**

* * *

**Marik, Seto, and Bakura all walked outside. "What again are we doing?" Seto asked, rather annoyed. Bakura looked at him and Marik.**

"**We're going to look for that Vampire's friends. Remember how he said I looked like one of his friends? Well, I want to look for this vampire. It shouldn't be hard since he's my look-a-like according to that vampire."**

**Marik glared at Bakura. "Yami told us we were not to kill any vampires that looked like us, remember? You saw how he was with that look-a-like of his."**

**Bakura nodded. "I know. I never said anything about killing. Sheesh."**

**Marik blinked. "Then what are we to do when we find this vampire?"**

"**We shall bring him down to where the other one is in the basement so then we can find any more of their friends if they have anymore."**

"**And why are we doing this?" Seto asked.**

"**Because I said so! No more questions!"**

**Seto snorted, and Marik folded his arms across his chest. Bakura turned away from them, staring up into the night sky. Suddenly, Bakura heard something moving nearby. Bakura glanced over at some bushes, watching them move slightly.**

"**What is it, Bakura?" Marik asked as he and Seto looked at the bushes as well.**

"**Not sure…" Bakura walked over slowly to the bushes. Bakura reached a hand out to move the branches out of the way to see what it was. Maybe it was an animal? Bakura placed his hand down on the bush, when something snapped at him. Bakura jumped and stumbled backwards. "What the?"**

**Bakura looked up at see a figure standing in front of him. This figure _looked_ human…but it had wings. Bakura stood up and looked over at Seto.**

"**Seto, go get the others."**

**Seto nodded and ran off back into their house, leaving Marik with Bakura.**

"**What do we do now, Marik? Ask for him to chat?"**

**Bakura glared at Marik. "No you moron. We catch him."**

"**You monsters let our friend go!"**

**Bakura looked back at the little vampire in front of him. He didn't realize it before but this vampire looked a lot like him! His hair wasn't as spiky as his, and his eyes seemed softer.**

**Marik looked down at the vampire. "What do you mean 'our'? You're the only vampire standing here."**

"**Not likely."**

**Bakura and Marik blinked as two more vampires came out from hiding behind the bushes. Marik's eyes widen. One of the vampires looked like him! His hair, yet again wasn't as spiky as his, and had softer looking eyes and was a bit shorter. He looked a bit Egyptian…**

**Then the other one looked like a small child around 12 years old. He had black hair and cerulean blue eyes, kind of like Seto's eyes…**

**Bakura smirked and pulled out two smoke balls and tossed them at the three vampires.**

"**Looks like you three were just caught."**

**The three vampires started having a coughing fit. They couldn't see well through the smoke.**

"**Damnit…"**

**The three vampires soon felt sleep overcome them and they collapsed. Bakura picked up the vampire that looked like him and glanced at Marik.**

"**Come on. Let's bring them to the basement with the other one."**

**Marik nodded and picked up the other two vampires and followed Bakura into their home.**

* * *

**Lee Anne: Yippie! Chapter 4 done and up. Hope you likie! Please review! (Jumps up and down!)**


	5. Brothers I

OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! But the computer I share with my sister and brother crashed down on us with viruses and we couldn't get much work done with our ficcies on the living room computer at all! So here I am in study hall, in fact _with_ my brother and sister! Ain't that neat?

So here it is! My next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I d o n o t o w n Y u g i o h o r i t ' s c h a r r i e s!

(AN: Author Notes – if any.)

Warning: Yaoi is involved with this ficcie – if you can not handle it, then I suggest you to leave and read something else. You have been warned...

Pairings: Yugi & Yami, Seto & Jounouchi, Ryou & Bakura, and Malik & Marik.

/Yamis to Hikaris/ - Mind Link

/'Hikaris to Yamis'/ - Mind link

Mind Links will be given later on in the ficcie.

_Thoughts…

* * *

_

Yami sighed as he was just standing up, getting ready to go back up stairs when he saw both Marik and Bakura coming down the stairs, Bakura carrying someone while Marik carried two. Yami blinked.

"And what do we have here?" Yami asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bakura grinned and placed Ryou down next to the sleeping Yugi. Yami almost gasped as he saw Ryou's figure and face – then back at his friend. Ryou looked just like Bakura!

Marik then did the same and placed down Malik and Mokuba, next to the knocked out Ryou. "We found them in the front yard… I'm guessing they had come to save their little friend there…" Marik said, pointing towards Yugi.

"Hm… Well, now we can know more about them, hopefully. But we have to gain their trust…"

"Of course Yami, we're not morons. We know what we have to do." Bakura snarled before sitting down, right above where Ryou's head laid. Marik did the same with Malik, and then Yami went and sat back down next to Yugi.

"Hopefully the effects of the smoke balls will ware off…" Bakura muttered.

"Heh, I was wondering what you used to get them like this." Yami said.

"N-nani?"

Yami blinked and looked down, smiling softly. Yugi had awoken.

"Hello, Aibou…"

Yugi looked up at Yami and hissed at him, getting up and backing away from him. "I said not to call me that, you monster!" Yugi was about to tackle Yami and slash him but then stopped and blinked, seeing his friends were laying there by each other – asleep. Yugi gasped.

"Mokuba! Ryou! Malik!" He went over to them and started down at their forms before glaring up at the three hunters. "What did you do to my friend? Tell me!"

"We didn't do anything except make them fall asleep." Marik explained.

"Liar! You poisoned them or something!"

"Huh? What the?..."

Yugi blinked and stared down at his three friends. One of his three friends had awoken. He smiled brightly, before nearly tackling the little albino vampire down.

"Ryou!"

"So… This little one that looks like me is named Ryou… Cute name, for a cute boy." Bakura said, grinning. Yami smirked. "Does Bakura have a crush?" Bakura glared at him. "Not like you don't with this little one here." He said sticking his thumb towards Yugi. This made the vampire blush. "Nani?"

Bakura snickered. "Ah yes. Yami here seems to like you very much, little one. He thinks you're rather cute for a vampire."

"Shut up!" Yami growled, his cheeks a deep crimson color. Yugi felt himself smile softly at the sight of Yami's face.

Ryou blinked and looked at the hunters, then to Yugi. His eyes shone fear in them. Yugi saw this and hugged his friend tightly. "It's okay, Ryou. I'm here." Ryou whimpered softly before his eyes caught the motionless bodies of the other two vampires.

"Malik! Mokuba!" Ryou cried out as he shook both boys in each time he called out their names, hoping they would snap out of their sleeping state. "So Malik is his name, hm?" Marik said, a smirk playing on his lips. After he said this, it was then Malik started to wake up, along with Mokuba.

"Nani? Where am I?" Malik opened his eyes slowly, blinking and then sat up, looking around. Mokuba sat up and looked around as well, seeing the three hunters and squeaked, soon hiding behind Malik. Malik saw the three and snarled, trying his best to be brave for all of them. "Where are we and what do you want from us?"

Marik grinned. "No use to trying to act brave… I can sense your fear."

Malik growled at him. "Who said I was afraid of stupid hunters such as you three? There are four of us and three of you! We can take you down easily!"

"Not likely…"

Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba all turned their attentions up to the top of the stairs, where the door was, opened with someone standing there.

"Ah… Come to join us, Seto?" Bakura grinned, glancing up at the brunette.

"Hn… I wanted to know what you did with your recent catch…"

Mokuba froze when Bakura said Seto's name. _S-seto…?_ Mokuba peeked out from behind Malik, looking over to Seto as he walked down the stairs. Mokuba's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. It was… It was…

"S-seto!"

Mokuba leaped up and ran over to Seto, jumping and clinging to Seto's arm. Seto blinked, and stared down at the little vampire, Mokuba glancing back up at the brunette, giving Seto a full vision of Mokuba's face…

"No… M-Mokuba?" Seto couldn't believe it. Everyone else was left there, dumbfounded. "Um… You two know each other?" Bakura asked, sweatdropping.

"H-hai…" Seto spoke.

"How?" Yami asked, raising a brow.

Mokuba frowned up at Seto. "I missed you so much… Big brother…"

* * *

Gomen Nasi that it's short. I had to end it there and I couldn't think of anything else to add into this chapter. I know, I haven't worked on this one in awhile and I only post up a short chapter… I'm soooooo sorry! I promise the next one will be longer.

Ja ne!


	6. Brothers II

Hey everyone! I am back and in action again! Here is the sixth chapter of Vampires! I hope ya'll will enjoy it as much as I did with typing it! Just tell me what you think about my chapter in your nice reviews.

I d o n o t o w n Y u – g i – o h ! a n d / o r I t ' s c h a r a c t e r s

Soooooooooooo Doooooooooooon't Suuuuuuuuuuue.

Noooooooooooooo Flaaaaaaaaaames aaaaaaaaas weeeeeeeeell.

(AN: Authors Notes if any)

Warning: Yaoi is involved in these chapters, so if you can't handle it then please read another ficcie and don't send me a flame, because I am warning you now what's in them, so you can't blame me for 'not letting me know'. I can have you reported for that.

Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Malik x Marik, Seto x Jounouchi, and Ryou x Bakura

/Yamis to Hikaris/ -Mind Link

/'Hikaris to Yamis'/ -Mind Link

Mind Links will come later in a future chapter.

_Thoughts…_

_**Dreams/Flash Backs**_

Thanks for the reviewers giving reviews on my last update: **YamiShadowCat22, Renluva, Atemu Yugi Lover34, LonelyTombRobber, Jjinks, Kagome-Princess, Ani-chan24, Metallicpunk, Kailyssia, Koi-Bara, & Female half-breed**

Thanks to Reviewers who put my ficcie in their favorites: **Female half-breed, Ani-chan24, Kagome-Princess, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Renluva, Koi-Bara, & YamiShadowCat22**

Thanks to Reviewers whom put me in their favorite author: **Metallicpunk, Koi-Bara, Ani-chan24, Kagome-Princess, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Kailyssia, & YamiShadowCat22**

**Kailyssia**: Hai… Tenshi does mean Angel, and I didn't know this back when I wrote the chapter, and then when I did learn, it was about maybe a week later, but I never did get the chance to correct it. Same with Hikari. It does mean Light. Aibou is partner. Aheh, Gomen Nasi. I know better now. Oh and hai, Honda does have a problem with vampires, but that will be told about why later on.

**LonelyTombRobber**: Noah will be mentioned later on in this chapter. I'm not gonna say what happened to him until then, cause that will ruin the fun, silly goose.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: I really hope you feel better. Getting sick really sucks.

_Please Enjoy

* * *

_

Everyone in the room except Mokuba and Seto blinked, very confused, soon their mouths dropping as the information sunk into their brains.

Mokuba and Seto knew each other…

And Mokuba called Seto big brother…

"No… way… You two are…"

Seto sighed and glanced over towards the albino haired hunter friend of his.

"Yes Bakura… Mokuba is my brother."

"Nani?"

Malik jumped up. "Mokuba, you never said your brother was a hunter!"

Mokuba looked at his friend, his eyes soft with innocent. "I didn't know he was one! I… I thought he was dead!" The youngest vampire exclaimed, making his grip on his older brother's waist tighter. "I didn't know… And now that I do, I'm upset…"

Seto blinked, looking down to Mokuba, while his little brother stared up at him.

"Why Seto? Why did you become a vampire hunter? I'm a vampire… does that me you have to kill me?..."

"Iie!"

Seto picked up Mokuba and hugged him closely to his chest.

"I would never hurt you let alone kill you, Mokuba… I only became a vampire hunter because I thought you were dead… murdered by one of those vampires from that night…"

Mokuba sniffled, burying his face in his brother's chest.

"I miss them… Momma and Papa…"

Seto frowned, holding his little brother. Mokuba sniffled again and began to cry softly as the memories of what happened back at that night flowed into his mind. Mokuba's wings flapped a few times, soon then folding and staying still behind him, to make it easier for Seto to hold him.

All of the others stayed sitting there, watching the two brothers hugging and holding each other as they reunited with one another. Bakura decided to ruin their little moment by speaking up and asking something… (AN: Damn Bakura! Lol.)

"So what exactly happened to the two of you? How long have you two been away from each other?"

Seto sighed, glancing away from everyone, over to a dark wall. There was silence for a few a moments, neither Seto or Mokuba moving or saying anything. Finally Mokuba spoke faintly.

"It was 5 years ago… when I was 7 years old and Seto was 11… We had a fire at our home, caused by evil vampires who just wanted to reek havoc everywhere… Policemen and Firemen came to save us… Seto escaped, but our parents died in the fire… I tried to get away, but this vampire came out of nowhere and jumped me… flying me away from our house… and into an alley way… then bit me and turned me into a _half_ vampire…"

Everyone blinked. "You never told us you were only half vampire…" Yugi said softly. Mokuba nodded. "I know... I didn't know if you guys would hate me and tease and hurt me if you knew… that's what happened to me with those other vampires I met…"

"Oh… Mokkie! We wouldn't do that to you!" Ryou exclaimed.

Seto blinked and looked back down to Mokuba. "Mokkie?" Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Hai… a nick name Ryou gave me one time…"

Yami raised a brow, his arms crossed over his chest. "So you're only half vampire? So the other half is human blood…"

Mokuba nodded. "Hai… so I don't need much blood to drink as Yugi, Ryou, and Malik… I could only live off animal blood for awhile… but I'd have to sooner or later have human blood.. Which I hate to do since I still am part human…"

"Mokuba… do you know what happened to… Noah?"

Mokuba glanced at Seto again, shaking his head no. "I have no clue… last I saw him was that night… He was either killed in the fire, or by a vampire, or I thought he was with you… safe and sound."

Seto shook his head. "Iie, I could never find him."

Mokuba whimpered and buried his face back into Seto's shoulder, sobbing quietly, while Seto rubbed the little half vampire's back. Everyone sat there, staring at the two as they embraced once more with brotherly love.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all smiled softly as they watched their little friend, be re-united with his older brother. Yami caught a glimpse of Yugi whom was sitting in front of him, and smiled as well. Yugi looked so cute…. And he was a vampire?

Yami couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around the little vampire's waist and pulled him into a hug, lifting him into his lap. Yami sighed softly and buried his face into Yugi's spiky hair. Yami's actions caused the little vampire to blush and glance up at Yami with curious violet orbs, wondering what the hunter was up to.

Bakura looked at the two and smirked.

"I think you're scaring him, Yami."

Yami blinked and lifted his face from hiding in Yugi's hair and looked down at the kawaii vampire. He blushed deeply, letting his arms unwrap somewhat from Yugi's waist.

"Gomen na-"

Yami blinked as he was cut off, by Yugi's actions. Yugi had smiled and cuddled up into Yami's arms, actually enjoying being in the hunter's arms like that. Yami couldn't help but smile and get a firm grip on the young vampire again and nuzzled behind Yugi's ear. He heard a giggle emit from the back of Yugi's throat.

"Tickle-ish are you? Hmmm…"

Yugi meeped and didn't have time to get away from Yami's tight grip on him when soon after he started giving out fits of giggles. Yami had pinned him down on the floor and tickled Yugi's soft skinned stomach. Yugi kept squirming to get away, giggling loudly. His skin was very sensitive.

"No! S-stop it! It tickles!" Yugi giggled loudly, waving his hands around to try and swap Yami's hands away from his stomach.

Yami snorted softly and smirked. "Well, duh. That's why I'm doing it." He chuckled and stopped tickling Yugi after another few fits of giggle from the little vampire. Yugi giggled softly from cuteness and sat up, blushing softly as he smiled at Yami.

Marik smirked at the two, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, him being a pervert in a way, he had to say something to what he just saw…

"Wow, the first day and you two are already flirting with each other… tomorrow you two will be 'banging it off'… if you know what I mean." He winked at the two as Yugi blushed deeply and went wide eyed, while Yami glared at Marik, also blushing a deep crimson color.

"You're not to talk, _Marik_. You wouldn't mind doing such things to little Malik there."

Marik smirked and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You have me there, Yami…"

This comment made Malik blush deeply and glare at Marik with all the hate he had for hunters in his heart and soul. Marik raised a brow to this.

"And what are you glaring at, little vampire?"

Malik growled at him. "_You're a pervert!_"

Marik grinned. "Tell me something I don't already know."

Malik blushed deeper and shook his head and glanced away from the perverted hunter. Marik just smirked and kept quiet.

Ryou sighed and looked away from the group for a moment, thinking to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Ryou blinked and looked up, his eyes meeting those of Bakura's.

"Y-yes?"

Bakura smirked softly. "Do I scare you?"

Ryou blinked and shook his head lightly. "N-no…" Bakura chuckled and let go of Ryou's shoulder. "Of course I do… There's no other excuse of why you're stuttering.."

Yugi looked over to his albino friend and smiled. "It's okay, Ryou. It'll be fine." Yugi spoke these words and went to Ryou, hugging him to help him calm down. Ryou sighed softly and hugged Yugi back. "Okay…"

"Yes… We aren't going to hurt any of you…" Yami said, hoping the vampires would believe him.

"What about Honda? I'm sure we would want to hurt these vampires… just because they aren't human. He wouldn't care that Mokuba was related to Seto. He'd go out and kill him, just because of being a vampire… even being a half vampire. If there is even one percentage of vampire blood in someone, he'll kill them. He hates all living races of vampires and will do anything to get rid of them all…" Bakura reminded his tri-color haired friend.

Yami growled and glared down at the floor. "If he does anything to disobey and try to harm these little ones… I will make sure to have his head…"

Yugi blinked and looked to Yami in surprise, as how this hunter was being so nice to him, and was going all out to protect the four of them from one of his partners.

"Why?... Why are you protecting us so much? And from one of your own…"

Yami glanced over to Yugi, blinking softly. He smiled and shook his head, reaching out with a free hand and brushed away a few golden locks that were hanging in front of Yugi's eyes.

"I do not know, Yugi…"

Yugi softly placed a finger on Yami's lips making him stop, before taking it away to speak himself.

"Call me Aibou."

Yami smiled. So did Yugi.

"As you wish… Aibou."

* * *

Awww. Ain't that a cute way to end it? Heehee, next chapter I will hopefully start on this weekend. Hope you enjoyed this ficcie as much as I had fun writing it! Ja ne for now everyone!

- Lee Anne A.K.A YamiNeKoami


End file.
